


Nature Has An Order

by PlushMon



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushMon/pseuds/PlushMon
Summary: godzilla 2014 au
Kudos: 9





	1. The Uranium Mines

**Author's Note:**

> This story loosely follows the plot of Godzilla 2014. You dont need to watch the movie before reading though! Sorry these chapters are so short

15 years ago

A helicopter flies to an island where many people are mining. A huge hole is dead in the center of the mining area, machinery hangs from the sides of the hole, close to falling in. The helicopter lands and 3 men step out, two older men and one younger. The three are greeted by a man who seems to run the mine. The man gets the trio to follow and explains what's going on. His men were working and suddenly the floor beneath them fell apart, taking dozens of men and machines down with them. He explains how the hole also seems to be radiated. One of the older men says something about needing arope to traverse the pit. 

The three travel down the hole with a team of people, all wearing hazmat suits. Many of the people far ahead of them have started to set up lights around the hole, turning them on reveals a large skeleton in the bottom of the hole and two cocoon type things hanging from the roof, one broken open.  
"Dr. Coomer?" The youngest one speaks up, "yes Tommy?" Coomer responds, "do you think its.. him?.." Tommy glances at the older man nervously. But the third member of the group replies instead "no idiot, these bones are far too old."  
The three quiet down. Somebody further in the cave calls out something about the broken cocoon, stating that it looks like something came out of it.  
At the end of the cave lies another hole leading outside. Outside the other hole reveals large footprints leading into the ocean...


	2. Janjira Nuclear Power Plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon's parents head to work and nothing goes wrong :)

Gordon Freeman, a twelve year old boy, wakes up to his alarm. He quickly shuts it off and gets up. It was his dads birthday today and he and his mom had planned a surprise this morning for when he woke up. Gordon picks up the "happy birthday, dad!" Banner off his floor and starts to walk out of his room dodging toys of dinosaurs and soldiers scattered around his floor.  
But as he walked though the hallway he heard his dad talking on the phone in his room, something about weird readings and tremors. Gordon wasn't listened though, he was upset his dad was already awake. His thoughts were broken by his mom coming up to him on the other side of his dads door. "Hes awake," Gordon whispered to her, "I know, he got up early," she responds "what are we gonna do?" Gordon's mom sighs "we'll figure something out" she reassures him.

Later on the three leave, Gordon heads off to his school bus waving to his parents. Gordon's father finishes his phone call finally and they make conversation about the problems at the plant before heading to the nuclear plant.  
Gordon's mother is sent with a team of technicians to the reactor to see if they can figure out what's going on. Gordon's father and his co-workers are still trying to figure out where the tremor reading are coming from, but before they can figure anything out the building is hit by a tremor, setting off the reactor.  
Gordon's mother and their team try to rush back before the radiation hits them, Gordon's father waits at the door for them, ready to close the door once they get through. Gordon's mother watches as a cloud follows them closely through the hallways, it's going faster then them, they cant make it. Gordon's father is forced to close the door, which leaves his wife and their team to die. He manages to see one last glimpse of her through the doors window before the second door closes.  
The building itself starts to collapse...

While Gordon sits in class, excited to get home, the power goes out and the class is rushed outside. From outside Gordon can see that the powerplant where both of his parents are is collapsing.


End file.
